The Hunters Go To Camp Jupiter
by DontYouTouchMySeaweedBrain
Summary: The hunters of Artemis go to camp Jupiter! things about story you would want to know- In this story There is No Heroes Of Olympus, Bianca di Angelo isn't Dead, Nico knows about both camps, Jason doesn't know Thalia yet (But will soon because this is the story about them) If you don't like it then don't read it.) Its a one-shot so the only chapters is what you have.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys... just to clear things up, for my story The Lost Hero and Son Of Neptune doesn't exist yet... Jason is at Roman camp Percy is at the greek camp. Thalia's point of view! Artemis will transform into Diana or the romans will think the greek are still alive. Okay... Review if you like it, i want to hear it from you otherwise i will read it, think its horrible, and delete it. Haha .. Okay well... Byee... Oh ! and Nico knows about roman camp so does bianca and in my story bianca isn't dead shes still a hunter though.!**_

_**-Taylor.**_

* * *

**_Thalia's POV_**

Thalia stepped out from her tent, She was wearing her 'Death To Barbies' T-shirt with a hunters jacket over it, She had black cut jeans (From previous battles) on, and her hunters bow slung over her back. She had her black hair clipped back into a ponytail and her intense blue eyes awake as ever.

An auburn-haired girl appeared in front of Thalia which gave her a fright.

Thalia jumped back. " Oh My Lady.. Sorry... You startled me."

Artemis smiled. "Im sorry Thalia, I did not mean to frighten you. I just came to tell you that we are going to be traveling to the Roman Camp. Camp Jupiter"

Thalia's eyes widened. There was another camp? Why didn't they know about this sooner? Where is it? Questions popped up in Thalia's mind.

Artemis just smiled more brightly. "I know you will have alot of questions and I wish I could answer them my dear huntress, but those are answers that cannot be told by me. You will find out when the time is right. Oh and it would be best if you kept this a secret from the Greek camp. Is that alright?"

Thalia nodded. She didn't have anything against being patient, so she kept her mouth shut.

Artemis continued. "Since it is a Roman camp I suppose I will change into my roman form."

In a flash Artemis changed into a girl with Very long Brown hair, with golden strands flowing through them. She was wearing a Knee-High silver dress with patterns of wolfs and eagles on it. She had intense green eyes that you would not want to have a staring contest with.

Thalia smiled. "When are we going My Lady? Should i go tell the other hunters to get packed up and ready?"

"Yes, Thank you Thalia." And with that, the goddess went over to the watch wolves and eagles and fed them breakfast.

* * *

_**Jason's**__**POV **_

Dakota clamped me on the back, pulling me out of my daze. "Hey dude, I heard Diana and her hunters are visiting camp today."

Jason narrowed his eyes... _I wonder if she will be there _hethought_. _Jason hated demigod dreams, They were either visions, messages, or someone else's life in a memory. He had had one last night about a girl with Black hair and blue eyes, She had looked sixteen. For some reason Jason felt like he knew her.

"Yeah, Do you happen to know what time they are going to be here?" I asked, feeling a little hopeful

Dakota shrugged. "Man i don't know. Probably about an hour or so? Hey! Apparently Hazel's half-sister is a hunter! Her names Bianca di Angelo." Jason shuddered. Nico di Angelo's Full blood sister? _Oh_ _gods_, He thought, _I hope she isn't as creepy as her brother._

Jason got up from the fifth cohort table, and walked out. He needed time to think. He walked along the river Tiber.

He heard a crack. Like the sorta stepping on a twig thing. He turned around. Out of the forest a group of girls came out, they all looked fifteen. But one, only one person, caught Jason's eye. The girl from his dream but... older.

* * *

_**Thalia's POV**_

I appeared out of the forest with the rest of the hunters. Diana looked at me and gave me a nod.

We walked out to see a boy.

He had Blond hair and Electric Blue eyes. _Like mine._ Thalia thought. She looked at him more carefully, He wore a purple T-Shirt and a purple cape thing. other than that he looked like a normal kid with Jeans and sneakers.

He studied Thalia closely as she walked out of the trees next to Diana.

She recognized him.

He couldn't be!

* * *

Sorry if it was short... Yeah... will carry on tomorrow...

-Taylor


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thalia's POV**_

Sadly Thalia had no time to talk to him. Partly because they were getting a welcoming by the romans and partly because Lady Artemis told her that it is not time yet. Thalia just nodded and smiled sadly. She missed her brother.

They were at dinner, they sat at the guest table and ate having a great time. But Thalia had other thoughts. The whole time she was staring at the boy. The hunters seemed to notice this too because every now and then they would glance at Jason. The hunters must of thought Thalia was crushing on him because they sent her a glare every now and then.

He started to get up, Jason walked over to the Guest table. He greeted Lady Artemis and introduced himself.

"Hello, Im Jason Grace. Son of Jupiter"

* * *

_**Jason's POV**_

I sat at the table with the fifth cohort and chatted away while eating. Every once in a while I would see a hunter glance at me then roll their eyes. But that wasn't my problem, my problem was the one staring.

He decided to go introduce himself.

He walked to the guest table with a slight smiled on his face.

"Hello, Im Jason Grace. Son of Jupiter" He said smiling.

* * *

_**Thalia's**_**_POV_**

I flung my arms around him and started crying "IT IS YOU!" and "OH MY GODS! SHE SAID YOU WERE DEAD!"

The hunters looked at me with disgraced looks. They probably thought i was in love or something.

Jason pulled away. "What? Who are you? Who said i was dead?"

Thalia looked at him with her big blue eyes. The whole camp was watching them with shocked faces.

"Jason Im your full-blooded sister. Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus."

Everyone Gasped.

Even the hunters looked shocked.

"I knew it was you!" I said cheerfully. "The scar on your lip- You tried to eat a stapler when you were two!"

There were a few chuckles at this.

Thalia studied Jason's face. He has no expression what-so-ever.

She felt guilty. "J-Jason?" Thalia stuttered. "You alright?"

Right then and there the son of Jupiter fainted.

* * *

Sorry if it wasn't good... Ive been too busy :L

-Taylor


	3. AN

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Sorry I know you hate authors notes but...**_

_**Just wanted to let you know that theres two new choices on the poll.**_

_**Please vote because I really don't want to do one of those truth or dare stories :L**_

_**Okay thanks! **_

_**Bye!**_

_**-Taylor**_


End file.
